


Absent Elements

by lilmissmaya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, ultra-beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmaya/pseuds/lilmissmaya
Summary: after the league and after lillie leaves to come into her own, what is left for Moon?





	

Big Bad guzma had a whole lot of nothing to do, now that team skull was disbanded. His old man was still as unhappy as ever, gripping and beating his chest, calling him ungrateful and more. He could only take so much of it before heading out again.  
Hanging out on the beach all day was cool and all, but it was getting boring without plumeria and the grunts to do it with. Even the gladion kid would be welcome about now…  
But there was a familiar looking silly red hat coming down the street. Hoo boy, that trainer that kept kicking his ass, maybe he could get another good battle out of her. Even if he lost, it’d be something to do.  
“Hey kid!” she turned, “its yah boy Guzma-” and she burst into tears.  
Shit.  
He wasn’t completely stupid, there was a crying girl in front of him and people were starting to look- the last thing he needed was the local cops on his case too. He dragged her into the pokecenter towards the cafe, shoved her into a seat and headed to the counter.  
“Old man, two tapu cocoas.” he snapped, digging around his pockets for a few crumpled bills. “And a couple of those chocolate biscuits.”  
“You know, tapu cocoa is-”  
“I don’t care, just get it, okay?”  
“Is that girl-” he was leaning around Guzma to look at Moon. “is she okay? She’s crying.”  
“Look, just give me the drinks. My kid sister had a bad day, you hear me? Not in the mood for small talk.”  
Luckily the owner decided not to argue, even putting a couple extra biscuits with the drinks.  
Whatever  
“Drink this.” he set the cup in front of her and settled with his own until the tears slowed and dried up. Good. if plumeria taught him anything, it was that cocoa and cookies fixed most issues.  
“Alright, what’s up? Is it a boy? Does big bad Guzma have to beat a punk into the ground?”  
A shake of her head as she nibbled on the biscuit.  
“Is it… lady stuff? Happening for the first time?” his hands tangled in his hair. Where was the nearest place that carried that sort of thing, thrifty mart? Slightly out of his wheel house but he could- wait why did he care if the annoying child-prodigy needed help picking out pads? Shit, he was going to do it anyway, wasn’t he? “I can call P if you need to talk to her about it?”  
“It’s not about that… lillie’s gone and then there’s all these ultra-beasts-”  
For a moment, he thought he was gonna be sick, wishing he was back on the beach bored out of his skull.  
“-some of them made it through the wormhole when lillie’s mom-”  
“They’re loose?! Those monsters?!” his voice shrieked, losing all dignity, he could still feel the sting and the terrible coldness as nihiliego-  
“Guzma?” her voice brought him back. Shit. concentrate. She went through the wormhole too and faced down the thing madam prez became without blinking. But maybe that was all fake too, like his bravado in the face of that madness.  
A deep breath. “I’m okay kid, keep on.”  
“I’ve been helping the international police catch them-”  
“Wait, you’re like, 10.”  
“I’m almost 12!” moon actually looked offended.  
“Shit, no. you should be hanging out with your friends on a porch somewhere, sneaking cigs. Not…. not this!”  
“But they said I was the only-”  
“Oh no, no no no.” so all the of the so-called adults had lost their fucking minds. Whelp. Big bad Guzma would just have to step up and tell them to fuck off. Letting a kid, even this kid the bane of his existence- (okay, she wasn’t so bad, she just always happened to be in the way) back in the way of the niliego, with what happened to lusamine and… fuck, no. the kid was not going back in with those monsters. “They’re the cops, they can take care of themselves. Come on, let’s find Plumeria and take you… fuck it, we’ll find you someplace to hide out until they got their act together.” po town wasn’t that far off and no one went up there but his grunts. Maybe old Hala (ug) or (more ug) kukai could… do something useful for once and help.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, ignoring the looks they were getting. If he was going to do one good thing in his life, it was going to be now.  
“But Anabel needs me to help her! Her Pokemon aren't strong enough to take them on!” but there was less conviction, not as much fight as he led her out of town. “The UB always target her, and she was so tired last time..”  
“I’m sure Anabel is a big girl and can take care of herself. She’s a cop, yah?” sigh. “Don't worry kiddo, big bad guzma will tell them where to put it. It’ll be on me.”

Strangely enough, she didn’t try to run off when they reached the edge of town. Moon was lost in thought as she followed him, eventually letting null out of his pokeball to run beside her. It was comforting to bury her fingers into the feathery ruff that draped over his back. Guzma glanced over curiously.  
“Is that Gladion’s pokemon?”  
“No, kind of the twin brother to his. I guess aether made more than one.”  
“That kid likes you.” he offered his fingers up to the odd mask for null to sniff. “I mean, he gave you a matching pokemon and all. I didn’t think he liked anyone.”  
“I think it was because I took care of his sister.” she answered softly.  
Lillie. If lillie just would send a letter finally, let her know how it was going. Did they find Bill? Was-  
“Have you heard anything about Lusamine?” Guzma interrupted her thoughts, trying to act nonchalant. “I mean, is the boss lady-”  
“No news yet.”  
“Oh.”  
They walked on for silence for a bit longer. The sun was starting to get low, wingulls crying in the distance as they looked for places to sleep. Maybe they’d camp out somewhere, the weather was good.  
Somewhere, there was a singing noise curling in the wind. It built up, growing sharp enough to be felt in one’s teeth.  
“The fuck-?” guzma muttered beside her, grabbing his head. There was an electric feeling making Moon’s skin prick, null’s fur standing straight up.  
It was-  
She ran to the top of the hill where she could see the island valley below.  
-an ultra-beast.  
Like most of the other ultra-beasts, they didn’t make any physical sense. This one was huge, bigger than the houses around it as it rampaged the village, grabbing and eating whatever it could reach. Its mouth was massive, seeming to take up the entire inside of its body somehow. Did it have a head or was it just mouth and teeth and spiked tongues?  
Guzma tackled her before she could start towards it, grabbing her around the waist. “Oh hell no!”  
“Hey! I can do this!” she swatted at him and his dumb sunglasses, squirming as her pokemon watched on in confusion.  
“Have you seen that thing?!” the noise washed over them again, and ear-piercing shrilling that made him drop her to cover his ears. It stabbed something in her head, a pounding behind her eyes with a sharpness Moon could barely tolerated. There was something warm running down her face, her hand came away wet with blood as she wiped her nose. It was so tempting to run away and hide, to get away from the fear.  
Guzma wasn’t going to wait to hear her answer, picking her up again and tugging her away from the UB. decidueye fluffed up at her rough handling, squawking loudly.  
“I’m not gonna hurt her you dumb bird, come on! We’re out of here!”  
“Not so fast.” Chief Anabel stuck the muzzle of her gun under his jaw. “Let her go.”  
“Who the hell are you?” Moon squirmed again and he let her drop, if only to get the purple-haired woman to stop jamming a gun in his face.  
“Anabel, of the international police. And I’ll charge you with kidnapping a deputy if I have to.” she glanced down then glanced again as she noticed the trainer’s bleeding nose. “Did he do that?”  
“No.” she snuffled and wiped it again. “That noise…”  
“Why are you dragging a little girl to fight an ultra-beast?” he interrupted, pushing the gun away from his face. “Fucking dangerous.”  
“Wait, you know about them?” the gun came back up”  
“He went with president Lusamine through a wormhole.” moon explained quietly.  
“So he’s a faller too,” the officer murmured, finally putting her gun away.  
“What you talking about? Faller?” he pulled the girl to her feet, pushing her behind him and away from Anabel. Why was he being so protective? And… nice?  
“People who have gone through the ultra-wormhole are marked by the energies of it. The beasts can sense the energy and are attracted to it, thinking it’s a way back to their world. Moon, you, lillie and I are all fallers.  
This was all new to moon and… maybe they should have explained it to her sooner? Her fingers curled around guzma’s belt, half to hold him back, half to hold herself up. If everything inside didn’t feel so… numb, she would be angry. Furious at being used at this.  
There wasn’t much of anything at all. Thankfully, Guzma made up for it in spades.  
“YOU WHAT?! You’ve been using her to attract the damn things!?” his hands were back in his hair, nearly tearing it out. “What the hells, lady?!”  
“She knows them. She has more experience than anyone else currently on the force, and this is an emergency situation-”  
“SHE’S ELEVEN!” he exploded at her before grabbing moon’s hand again. “Let's get outta here, fucking cops and their horseshit…” the piercing noise came again as the ground shook and threw them down.”  
“Oh.” anabel commented dryly. “it noticed us.”

It was even bigger up close, a massive mountain of a body that was all mouth and topped with the tiniest of heads. With endless rows of teeth, it just wasn’t… possible. But Moon shoved those thoughts away, trying not to look at it and concentrate on her pokemon. Null and rowen the decidueye were the best at this, the owl-like pokemon's spirit shackle ensured the beast could not run away. Null could soak up whatever the beast threw at him, as she used the specialized beast balls to capture it. There was alot of running and screeching and then-  
It was over. The sudden silence was almost painful in its intensity. Null leaned up against her, panting and making its strange metal-grinding purr as she stroked its feather collar. Rowen joined them, dropping the bright blue and gold ball at her feet. It was strangely cold in her hand, and absence of something.  
She sent it to her computerized box, like the rest of them. Ms. wick would download the data from there and then their foundation would do… something with it. 

She missed lillie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! let me know if you like it! if it gets some interest I'll try to put out another chapter!


End file.
